


Red

by Silvalina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Stabbing, You Have Been Warned, like bro tommy is borderline batshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: "His favorite color has always been red..."----------------I am just angsty man, i am just angstycome on my discord uwu: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Red

"Tommy I know you're scared but when I said you're never gonna be president-"

He looked at his little brother, scared pools of blue meeting blood red glints.

"You gotta understand, that wasn't a challenge."

His eyes widened and the grip on Tommy's shoulder tightened with it. The blonde's hand wandered behind his own back, taking something just out of Wilbur's eyesight.

"That's true. You're never gonna be president Tommy. And I can hear it in your voice. You're trying to sound like you know what you're doing, so that you can prove me wrong. Tommy, none of us know what we're doing-"

The blonde sneered and chuckled, his big brother's crazed expression morphing into confusion. Suddenly, a knife implanted itself into Wilbur's neck, making the man sputter and choke around it, wide, tearful eyes meeting the serious ones of his little brother once again.

"I know what I'm doing."

A limp body fell into Tommy’s arms, blood gushing out of the wound while blank, blue eyes stared off into the distance, falling onto his sleeping bigger brother's form. The body in his hands was put onto the ground carefully, the knife once again in his hand. 

With silent steps, the blonde walked over to Technoblade and leaned down, watching him for a little bit. Then, a knife found itself embedded in his neck as well, killing him the same way as his brother went. Tommy felt no remorse, nothing at all.

He felt nothing as he picked his brother up as well, putting him down next to his other one.

They looked so peaceful now, a pool of red building up around them. Tommy has always liked red more than anything. More than anything.

  
  


He left them behind in pogtopia and made his way to L’Manberg, no Manberg, never Manberg. Tommy didn't need anyone to interrupt his plans, what they were, he didn't know, and the voices in his head sang for his sanity and his bravery and everything in between. feet found themselves in the field of the city at night, knife glinting in his hand, reflecting the moonlight on its sharp blade. As if he moved by himself, small, slow steps found themselves right in front of a specific house, fingers gripping at the handle and opening the door. As if fate wanted it so, his goal was right in front of him, horns sharp as was his tongue, angry, red eyes staring him down. No words were said when Tommy stabbed his neck, motions way too fast to react to, and another body joined the pile. House to house, corpses upon corpses, the knife more blood than metal, his clothes more blood than fabric.

The last house, his destination, gave him a smile. Finally, he could rest. Finally, they could be together without anyone’s interference. Pushing the door to a bedroom open, Tommy lied down next to his best friend, hugging his side as his neck was attacked as well. Bleeding out, Tommy smiled and in one last motion, killed himself with the very weapon he used on everyone else.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dream and his group came over to the city the next day, all they would find were dead bodies, scattered around the city, silently sleeping forever.


End file.
